


Advanced Understanding

by Miazaki



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy doesn't always get Abed. But that doesn't mean he doesn't 'get' Abed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Understanding

Some days were just ‘No Touch’ days. Abed would wake up, tell Troy he didn’t want to be touched and Troy made sure to not touch him.

No he didn’t understand it.

And neither did the guy in their crafts class.

And hours later, Troy still didn’t feel guilty about punching him after he deliberately touched Abed.  

\---

Most people didn’t understand why Abed had to have certain things a certain way.

Troy didn’t even _try_ to pretend he understood how Abed organized the DVD’s.

But he always made sure to put them back _exactly_ the way Abed had them.

And Annie could call them messy all she wanted, but she’s the one who mixed all the DVD’s up looking for a movie instead of asking Abed yet she wasn’t the one sitting here reorganizing them just so Abed wouldn’t have to do it.

\---

Abed ate a lot of noodles

Like, a _lot_ of noodles.

Sure he’d eat different things, but if he cooked for himself he was going to eat his buttered noodles.

Annie, Shirley and Britta were trying to get him to eat better, Jeff pretended to not care but still wouldn’t let him order anything with noodles in it when they went out, which caused one incident where Abed didn’t eat at all and Troy decided to flick rubber bands at Jeff next study session.

But when Abed was home from a bad day Troy always made him buttered noodles. (It wasn’t _‘domestic’_ no matter what Annie said.) He didn’t get how one person could eat so many noodles, but that didn’t matter, Abed liked what he liked and that was cool with Troy.

\---

Most people found it annoying that Abed referenced so many movies, but Troy didn’t. Troy actually liked it because; 1. It was _so_ cool that Abed could remember that many movies and tv shows. 2. It was cool 3. It was just something Abed needed. Sometimes Troy didn’t always know the reference, but he knew it was all a part of Abed’s process. Like how eating a bag of gummi bears was part of Troy’s process for starting his math homework.

\---

“He’s a total weirdo isn’t he?” Yea, Abed _was_ weird, but that didn’t mean anything was _wrong_ with him. In fact, if Troy could change anything about Abed it would _nothing_ because Abed was already perfect the way he was.

And Troy didn’t feel guilty about punching _that_ guy either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, it's Autism Pride Day so...


End file.
